A Nice Mistake
by LuuVD
Summary: Since i read After hours, i always thought that is in there the reason of Mr Tanner s death.


**It is the first time that i write a VD fanfic, and even more in English, I apologize if you find any grammar mistakes. thanks for reading. **

**Bonnie and Damon don´t belong to me, :( **

**Sumary: Since i read After hours, i always thought that, is in there the reason of Mr Tanner´s death.**

Nice Mistake.- (sometimes it's good to be wrong.)

Some times he liked to ask to himself if there was a possibility that there might be someone savvy enough to distinguish the danger in the night, hidden in the shadows, smiled pleased. He knew better than anyone, it would be impossible that someone could feel his presence, if he don´t want it. That was one of the many reasons for being in the shadows made him feel at home, is the perfect place for someone with his nature ... the ideal place for a hunter who is looking for a good "prize", smiled at the thought of what that phrase meant, he could not deny it and never he had done before , a hunter...that´s him and his reality, but not tonight, is something else what he was looking at this time, so he had fed well, because the last thing he wanted, was that his own instincts could distracted him.

Like almost every night, he would do anything to see them again, even if it means to test his patience in the middle of many teenage hormones in a halloween party, but those eyes were worth, so similar to those in which once was lost and so different at the same time, what most intrigued him was the fact that those differences makes him to want to look for similarities… what a pity, were impossible to find, he didn´t know why he insisted on pursuing a reflection of what he once loved, but maybe, sometimes he wanted convince himself that he could feel something, again, to think that exist a place to belong, and the memory that reflected in that face was all that he needed for now. But all those corny thoughts just disappeared at the thought of how exciting is feel her fear.

The night would seem interesting, Elena was near, he could feel her smell so strong could intoxicate him..., but the newcomer could ruin the fun, Stefan as weak as ever, he always be so predictable, and without putting much effort could be felt the swirl of feelings his brother has inside, he is suffering, that idea fill him with joy, but also pity , his little brother always playing the super hero, always fighting against his own self... the only thing that he could emphasize him, is the ability that his brother has to endure the company of human beings without make his mouth water, but he knows that someday his little brother would fall to his own instincts and he would be there to behold him.

Damon didn´t want to waste more time, so he decided to advance his fun, and walked to the owner of that image that has tortured him so many years, when a familiar scent caught his attention and he could not forgive himself the fact that he didn´t notice before, would it recognize a mile away, it was impossible to forget, swiftly changed the course of his footsteps, his mind quickly returned him clearly the memories from the night that he was surprised by a couple of werewolves, a damsel in distress and an history paper text.

Something like a smile crossed his face when he saw from a short distance that she had not changed at all, there she was, with her hair of fire that called his attention, her skin translucent so tempting, that made her seem so fragile, and how to forget those brown eyes, that invited him to be part of them .., of course they had something different this night, the glow of surprise and relief had been supplanted by a bit of anger and frustration because of her companion, who apparently is refused to cooperate, it was impossible not to hear their conversation and did nothing to prevent it, a mischievous smile spread over his face to discover the identity of the tormentor, waited patiently for his little bird moved away, one second was enough to finish the job, he felt satisfied. He always knew that one kiss was not enough to give to Bonnie in return of what she gave him that night.

Damon always thought he would never see her again, was the first time that he liked being wrong, not every night a beautiful red bird appears to give him just what he never could find.. a moment of humanity. He smiled maliciously funny, he had never been so happy to be back home.

Fin..


End file.
